The Soldier Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Soldier Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. . Zeus- Human Male Profile: Zeus earned his name for the sound he makes when he fires his Hornet SMG designed with a attachment that fires a Homming Bullet that can shatter it's targets with thunderous force. He also had his armor colored to appear like a greek golden statue. Notes: Zeus's playstyle is revovles around the Concussive Shot. Which is why his weapon is light and fires quick burst for quicker cool down to spam CS. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +195% . Captain Lee Riley- Human Female Profile: Captain Lee Riley is a Systems Alliance engineer and N7 graduate. After Shepard saved Riley and her team in Fuel Reacter on the planet Cyone, she then enlisted in the Shum Comandos to join the fight against the Reapers. Shepard saw poetenial in Riley as a soldier and he gave her the Collector Rifle. A powerful rifle that Shepard aquired when he fought the Collectors. Notes: This MP character is based on this character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +127% . Urdnot Grunt- Krogan Profile: “I am pure krogan; you should be in awe.” Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier. Bred and educated in a tank, he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. In the meantime, he fights alongside Commander Shepard to satisfy his natural desire for violence. “I don't need luck; I have ammo.” Grunt returns to fight the Reapers, now as a member of Clan Urdnot and has since earned the command of Aralakh Company. This is Clan Urdnot's best unit in which Grunt is in charge of because he exemplifies the bright future of the krogan, something Clan Urdnot hopes for his people. Notes: Krogan Soldier is base on this character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Charnelle Garm- Turian Profile: Charnelle Garm received the best military training in the galaxy. His proficiency with a wide range of weapons, as well as Garm's unmatched focus and determination, make up for his lack of speed and agility. Charnelle Garm is a redoubtable ally on any battlefield with his N7 Hurricane. Notes: At first the Turian Soldier class was one of my least favorite to play (still is to some point), but my opinion in him changed once I gave him the Saber. After I aqquired the Hurricane and read some forums advised to equip that weapon on the Turian Soldier. The Hurricane automatically made the Turian Soldier a top tier mp character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Hades- Human Male Profile: Hades joins his brother Zeus into the battle against the Reapers and he's ready to bring the carnage to all who stand against him and his brother Zeus. Notes: Great to have the Battlefield Soldier. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% Ammo Type: Incendiary Rounds . Mongo Blastacon- Batarian Profile: Little is known about Mongo Blastacon and batarian homeworld of Khar'shan or its inhabitants. As a result, Mongo and his race is judged by those whom the Hegemony allows to travel beyond its borders: organized crime enforcers, pirate boarding parties, slaver gangs, and gladiatorial combatants. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Relentless- Vorcha Profile: Relentless is a explosvie expert on the battlefield. He is considered vermin by other inhabiting Citadel space, but his unique physiology and innate aggressiveness make him shockingly a durable combatant. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +76% . Sol Gar Neer- Turian Havoc Soldier Profile: Sol Gar Neer is a Havoc soldiers and part of the turian's lethal 26th Armiger Legion, a respected and feared frontline assault squad. On the battlefield, the 26th use propulsion packs built into their armor to launch lightning-quick airstrikes on unsuspecting foes. Solgar has proven that he 's more than just a soldier with his wizardry in applying his tech skills and fights as agressive as a Vanguard. Notes: Bob and I consider the Havoc Soldier to be the first anti-soldier since he dosen't move like one. He moves more like a Vanguard with tech abilities. Which his name is short for SOLdier vanGARd engiNEER. Check out play notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +186% . Shock Wave - Geth Trooper Profile: ??? Notes: ??? Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge -30% .